The Adventures of Team CRLN
by CommanderKronos
Summary: Cyan is a 16-year-old boy with the desire to change the world he lives in for the better. He plans on joining Beacon Academy when he gets the chance but for now he's fine with spending his nights working at a nighttime dust shop. Until the door opens and his life changes. (Ruby Rose x OC) Disclaimer I don't own RWBY or its characters, that would be Rooster Teeth.
1. Chapter 1

**I feel bad for publishing this while I already have two stories out but as I've stated before I'm a sporadic person and I update when I feel like it so here's the first chapter to my RWBY fanfiction. I also want to state that while it may seem like it from this chapter Cyan, my protagonist, is not going to be involved in everything that happens with RWBY. I didn't even plan on having him in a similar situation to Ruby, but I just felt like it fit his character better. **

The day my life changed wasn't much different from every day before it. It started the same, I spent some time with my sister, who was going to Beacon academy in about a week to become a Huntress. I'd be following next year, but for now, dad and I needed money so I decided to pick up a job at a small shop called 'From Dust Till Dawn.' As you could probably tell from the name, it opens at dusk and stays open until dawn.

A bad idea thinking about it in hindsight. I needed money and the owner needed help. I'm going off track. I began my day by getting up at six and sparring with my sister. She won, naturally. Did my daily morning ritual, shower, brush my teeth, eat breakfast, etc. Then, I decided to head out and spend some time exploring Vale before my shift. I kept my weapons in their pistol forms holstered on my belt, making me look like some gunslinger from an old western.

Nothing very interesting happened and I decided to see if my boss wanted help opening. He accepted and I spent a few hours setting up, we just got a new shipment of dust in so we were well-stocked. Guess that led to one of many things that happened that day. It was about three hours after the sun had fallen and I was manning the register and for the first time that night the bell rang signaling we had a customer.

A girl, probably about my age, maybe younger walked in. She wore a black long sleeve dress, stockings, combat boots, and a red cloak strapped around her shoulders. I almost said 'hi' but stopped when I heard the music pumping through her headset into her ears. She seemed to know what she'd come for as she moved past me and made it to the small manga section we had in the back. Trouble came about half-an-hour after that. I had the extreme luck of being in the bathroom at the time it arrived.

I just finished washing my hands and I hear the sound of glass shattering my hand flies to the weapons still holstered and I ready myself before moving to the exit of the bathroom. A man in a black suit wielding a curved red blade and sporting red shades and a fedora is looking at the now broken front shop window in confusion.

"Excuse me?" My voice startles the man as he spins around the weapon nearly cleaving my head from my shoulders had I not switched one of my pistols to its Katana mode and deflected the strike.

"Who are you?" He seems to consider it for a second before changing his words. "Put your hands in the air."

"Is this a robbery?"

"Duh."

"Oh." Using my second weapon I shoot him with whatever dust I happened to have loaded in it at the time, a smile breaking out on my face as he flies out the broken window, electricity coursing over his body. I step toward the window and a man with a white coat, orange hair, and a rather nice hat has his gaze flicking back and forth between myself and something out the window.

My eyes widen, momentarily forgetting I'm in the middle of a robbery, upon seeing the girl who'd walked in earlier beating down a bunch of thugs with a large scythe-like weapon. Whoever made that is a master of design, I can see while she's fighting that there's a scope and she's using the recoil from firing her bullets to move around.

In my moment of aw the man in the white coat left the building and he steps in front of the girl after she finishes dispatching his gang. "You were worth every cent. Truly, you were." His gaze finds the men lying on the ground, "well, red, I think we can all say it's been an eventful evening." He drops his cigar and crushes it with the cane he's been carrying around. "And as much as I'd love to stick around… I'm afraid this is where we part ways." He raises the cane and I realize that it must be his weapon with a built-in gun.

My legs throw myself over the ledge through the broken window as he pulls the trigger I start to activate my semblance but stop when I see that the girl is able to dodge the blast. The explosion from where the blast hit the ground is rather large and I can only assume that he used some form of fire dust. While the girl's in the air I see several goons aiming up at her with rather plain and boring guns and switch my Katana back to its pistol mode and drawing their fire.

My first shot hits the ground between the three goon's feet, doing nothing but draw their attention. My second knocks the weapon out of the hand of the middle goon. My third hits the man on the left in the chest and he falls down, dropping his weapon. My fourth hits the last guy in the arm and he drops his weapon before pulling out a sword like the others had. His friends follow his lead and begin to approach me.

The girl's voice draws my attention as I switch my guns to their Katana forms. "You okay here if I go after him?" Her head gestures to a ladder on the side of the building where a flash of white disappears over the edge.

"I got this, no problem." As the words leave my mouth the first goon reaches the front of the store and I deflect his blade with my own before slamming the hilt of the blade into his chest, knocking the wind out of him and ducking under the swing of his friend as the flat side of my blade slams into his arm, causing him to drop his weapon. The third one almost gets lucky but I manage to use my second blade to block his weapon as my first barely cuts into his flesh.

The first one had recovered his breath at that point because he attempts another swing at me but I jump back, doing what I hope looks like a cool flip to anybody that might've been watching, my foot slamming into his chin, knocking him to the ground and unconscious. "This is fun." The words leave my mouth as I barely manage to duck another blade before I slam the hilt of my weapon between the man's legs. He crumples to the ground, groaning in anguish.

"Sorry 'bout that." The third man drops his weapon and raises his left hand into the air, his right hand clutching at the wound on his stomach. "Guess this means I won."

I turn around to find my boss looking at me with the girl and an older blonde woman wearing a white, pleated top, a black pencil skirt, boots with heels on the end and a cape. "Come with me, young man." Her voice is stern and I find myself following her instructions without thinking about it. Probably shouldn't do that with everyone that tells you to, especially considering this one led to me being placed in a dark room with a light hanging over my head.

The woman put me in and said she'd be back eventually before she disappeared with the girl. It took about ten minutes before the door opened a second time. The voices reached me before the people did. "...they're just children!" The woman's voice.

"You've seen what they can do Glynda." A male voice. Then a man with silver hair wearing a black and green suit with a cane enters my vision. "You must be Cyan Briggs."

"T-that'd be me." I manage out, my nerves coming out now that I'm not worried about beating the shit out of some people. The woman, Glynda I presume, steps forward holding a scroll that shows me fighting the goons off.

"That's some excellent work. If you don't mind my asking, where'd you learn to do that?" The man questions, he looks me over for a moment before letting out an exasperated sigh. "I'm sorry, it must be unnerving in here for you. I'd brought cookies to try and help with that but Miss Rose finished them."

"I-it's fine." I swallow the saliva built in my throat. "I just get nervous when people put me in a dark room. I'm sure you're not a pedophile or anything."

He lets out a short chuckle, probably the only one who will ever laugh at my form of humor. "Indeed."

"Pharos Academy," I answer his previous question.

"What do you intend on doing with your future?" He questions, leaning back in the chair while Glynda scoffs and turns away crossing her arms.

"I want to be a huntsman." I respond, my nerves seemingly disappearing as I lean back in my own chair, mimicking the position of the man in front of me. "I want to make a difference, I plan on following my sister to Beacon Academy next year."

"Do you know who I am?"

"No," I answer, unsure of what he expected.

"I'm Professor Ozpin."

"Y-you're the headmaster of Beacon!?" The tone in my voice rises as disbelief sets in.

"How would you like to join Beacon this year?" He asks as Glynda huffs once again.

"You're serious?"

A smile grows on his face as he leans forward in his seat so that he's stretching across the table. "Deadly."

After I accepted Ozpin's offer he told me where and when I would need to get on the bullhead to head to Beacon. The information wasn't new as I was already planning on going there to see my sister off, but it seemed entirely different to hear now that the information was meant for me.

It was probably about midnight when I arrived at the house, my sister was pacing around in the living room, my father was probably asleep already. "Where have you been?" She brings her face in close enough to mine that I can feel her pink hair tickling the sides of my face and I flinch away at the tone in her voice. "I heard there was a robbery at the place you work and then I couldn't get a hold of you?"

"It's a long story," I manage out through a yawn. "Can't we just talk about this tomorrow Razz?"

"I have no qualms with sleeping in tomorrow. Now, spill." She gestures to the couch behind her and I nod before taking a seat.

"Okay, let me regale you with a tale worthy of legend." I catch a roll of her eyes and smirk. "There I am, I just finished number one."

"Too much information!"

I continue with the story as though she hadn't interrupted, "I found a basin that I could use to clean my hands and decided to use it. I'd just turned it off when _CRASH_!" My sister jumps slightly at the jump in volume. "The front window had shattered. I stepped out of the bathroom…" I managed to get through the story without her interrupting very often, and at the end, we both yawned and made a silent agreement just to sleep on the couch and armchair respectively.

The next week went by rather quickly and the morning of the day my sister and I were leaving arrived. I found my nerves far worse today than they are normally, I guess it's because I'm going to Beacon sooner than most everyone else. In an attempt to assuage them I find myself standing in front of a mirror attempting to push my blue locks out of my face, though they don't seem to want to stay there as they continue to block my eyes.

"You trying to impress someone?" My sister's voice causes me to drop the comb in my hand as I spin around on my heel to look at her. Her dark pink hair is already put in its familiar ponytail, standing out compared to her white jacket and pants, but matching the pink shirt underneath.

"No," my hands start fiddling with the collar of my dark blue jacket, the lighter blue on my shirt catching my eye. "I just," my hands fall to my side as exasperation sets in. "I'm supposed to spend another year at Pharos before I go to Beacon. I spent one less year training than everyone else. What if I'm not good enough?"

"You realize you got an invitation by the headmaster himself, right?" She raises an eyebrow as she pulls me into our dining room where I can barely make out my father cooking breakfast in the kitchen, his hair a similar shade to my sisters, though his eyes are an emerald green.

"Hey, there kiddo!"

"Hey, dad!" I call as Razz places me in a seat by our table. "The headmaster invited me, but it was probably more about the situation itself, so the offer was probably to that Rose girl. Oh god, she saw me fight." Horror eats away at my features upon the realization. "Wait, Ozpin invited me, then he had to invite her. Which means she'll be there, which means that people there probably have as much if not more skill then her, which means that I should probably just tell Ozpin I'll wait until next year and continue with my plan to spend another year at Pharos."

"Cy?" Razz's voice breaks me from my thoughts. "Could you shut up? Ozpin wouldn't have invited you because he saw something in her. He invited you because he saw something in you. I mean, though I hate to admit it, you're probably a better fighter than I am."

Her words are helpful to calm my nerves, but the small smile she throws my way basically destroys them. "Thanks, sis."

"No problem."

"Eggs!" Dad walks into the room and dumps some eggs onto our plates. "Cy done with his nonsensical freakout?"

Heat rushes my cheeks, "dad!"

"You do it all the time, kid." He takes a seat at the head of the table and immediately begins to devour his meal. "You'll be fine, I mean Razz 'll look out for you."

A couple of hours later we've said goodbye to dad and we've boarded the bullhead with several other prospective students of Beacon. The flight was rather uneventful, I spent the whole time fiddling with Heart and Truth, my dual Katana-Pistols. I did have to avoid getting thrown up on at one point by a blonde kid.

It didn't take long for everyone to unload off the bullhead and I find myself alone, my sister having disappeared in favor of her friends the second we loaded the bullhead. The school itself looks almost like a castle with a single tower that looms over everything else and my nerves return causing me to swallow all the liquid buildup in my mouth.

"Come on Cy, you got this." The words seem small to me and I decide to try and move forward, the sound of an explosion reaching my ears the second my foot hits the ground. "That can't be any good." My shoes begin slamming into the pavement as I move in the direction I'd heard the explosion.

When I make it to where I presume the sound of the explosion had come from I walk past a girl with a bow and amber eyes, looking from the direction she seemed to originate from I see a pale girl decked in white walking off followed by a few men pushing a cart loaded with luggage. Standing in what seems to be a small crater is the girl from a week ago. "I promise I'll make this up to you!" She's looking at the direction the girl in white was walking away. I guess something happened between them. "I guess I'm not the only one having a rough first day. "So what's-," she cuts herself off noticing that the amber-eyed girl had walked away and I give a small wave.

Then she collapses onto the ground, seemingly oblivious to my presence. "Welcome to Beacon…"

"You okay?" My voice comes out much calmer than I feel, between the fact that I'm talking to a girl that I would describe as 'cute' and I don't even know her name.

"Yeah." I extend my hand and she grabs it as she takes in my appearance. "Hey, it's you."

"I am me." I find myself rubbing the back of my head.

"The boy from the dust shop."

"Y-yeah. That's me." I begin walking in a random direction, giving my feet something else to keep them from showing how nervous I am.

"I guess Ozpin thought your skills were good enough to move ahead as well." She says, following behind me.

"I think it was more so just that I was involved in you dealing with that criminal." Realization dawns on me then. "I'm Cyan, by the way."

"Ruby, Ruby Rose."

"What was that whole thing about back there?" I ask gesturing with my head to where we came from.

"My sister ditched me and then I tripped and then that girl showed up and started yelling. Then we exploded." She breathes the sentence out and somehow I managed to make sense of the words.

"That's an eventful morning. Why'd your sister ditch you?" The question leaves my mouth before I can realize that my own had done the exact same thing.

"She said I need to make friends, looks like I'm doing great there." She says dejectedly.

"Well, I know we really don't know each other, but I'll be your friend." I shrug my shoulders, acting nonchalant though I really hope I didn't just scare her off.

"Really!?" I give a nod and then heat rushes my cheeks as she slams her weight into me as her arms wrap around my chest. "That's awesome!"

"I think it was this way." A voice causes me to look up as Ruby pulls away, following my gaze to the blonde that had almost thrown up on me.

"Isn't that Vomit-boy?" Ruby says, loud enough that he hears and turns to look at us.

"Hey, motion sickness is a much more common problem than people let on!" He says walking up to us.

"Sorry, Vomit-boy was the first thing that came to mind." We begin walking again, this time Vomit-boy follows us.

"Oh yeah, didn't you explode earlier?" Ruby seems to flinch away slightly before he continues. "What if I called you Crater-face then?"

"It was an accident!" She exclaims.

"Well, the name's Jaune Arc!" Finally, I can stop calling him Vomit-boy now. "Short, sweet, rolls off the tongue, ladies love it!"

"Do they?" I'm surprised to find my voice mixing with Ruby's, only for a moment. I throw my hand up and she smacks it, though Jaune just keeps on trucking.

"They will. Well, I hope they will…" He looks down dejectedly for a moment before picking himself up once again. "I mean, my mom always says that… Never mind."

We go a few seconds in silence before Ruby gets bored of it and pulls out the scythe I'd seen the first night I 'met' her. "So I got this thing."

Jaune jumps back as the weapon impales the ground, "Woah! Is that a scythe!?"

"It's also a customizable, high impact velocity sniper rifle." She spews the words, confusing Jaune and I let out a slight snicker.

"A what?"

"It's a gun, buddy," I explain as I pull out Heart and Truth, in their pistol forms. "I got these." I flick them outward and watch proudly as the Katana blades extend out, the familiar blue spiral wrapped around the blades. "They're Katana's though I usually keep them in their pistol form for convenience while carrying them."

"So cool!" Ruby looks along the length of one of the blades. "I saw them the other night but I didn't really get a good look before you put them away."

"Those are cool!" Jaune says, eyes still locked on Ruby's scythe.

"So what've you got?" Ruby questions, lowering her scythe.

"Oh- uh, I got this sword." Jaune pulls out the sword that's been in its sheath during our conversation.

"Nice." I give a nod of acknowledgment as I study the blade, doesn't seem to have any special design about it.

"Yeah, I've got a shield too!" He pulls out a collapsed shield before he extends it.

"So what do they do?" Ruby questions, running a hand over the shield before Jaune has a minor freakout as the shield flies into the air and he attempts to catch it.

"Well… the shield gets smaller… So when I get tired of carrying it… I can just put it away." He explains, seemingly dejected.

"But wouldn't it weigh the same?" Ruby questions and I can feel Jaunes disappointment from where I stand.

"Yeah, it does."

Ruby seems to realize his disappointment and makes an attempt to cheer him up, "well, I'm kind of a dork when it comes to weapons. I guess I did go a little overboard designing it."

"Wait. You made that?" Jaune questions in surprise.

"Didn't you?" I ask I thought it was a requirement at combat schools. Maybe he didn't go to one and got some sort of special invitation like Ruby and I.

"It's a hand-me-down," Jaune explains. "My great-great-grandfather used it to fight in the war."

"Sounds more like a family heirloom to me!" Ruby says with a chuckle. "Well, I like it! Not many people have an appreciation for the classics these days."

"Yeah!" I smack my hand against Jaune's shoulder. "You'll do great."

"Do either of you know where we're going?" Ruby asks and I stop walking.

"Oh, I dunno, I was following you," Jaune says and they both look to me.

"I don't know, but I saw where everyone else was going," I say and they give me weird looks. "Just follow me, I think I got it." Turning around I hear their steps behind me as I move in the direction I'd seen the girl in white disappear in. Making a couple a friends has raised my mood and I think I'm ready to do this.

**Here's his character form I created, take the personality with a grain of salt because while I know how I want him to be in my head I sometimes list it incorrectly:**

**Name:** Cyan Briggs

**Age:** 16

**Color:** Blue

**Race:** Human

**Occupation/Setting:** First-Year Beacon Student

**Gender:** Male

**Appearance:** Cerulean Blue hair that reaches to about the middle of his neck though he really has no control over it, it usually ends up flat, though he does try to keep it out of his eyes. His skin is sun-kissed from spending his days training outside, his eyes a deep shade of Cyan. He's relatively short, standing at 5'5, a lean frame he uses for more agile movements than brute strength. He hasn't had much practical use of fighting and hasn't had much opportunity for scars though he does have a scar that could be mistaken for claw marks on his shoulders from training with his sister.

He prefers darker tones and wears a dark pair of jeans, a shade of blue about the shade of his hair coats the t-shirt, though the sleeves are black, and he wears a dark blue jacket, similar to the color of his eyes. A pocket watch hangs from a chain connected to the belt loop of his jeans.

**Personality:** Cyan is quick to think of solutions to a problem, though they often fail and he is forced to improvise. He seems to be thoughtful about people's feelings around him and is of the belief that your actions speak louder than words. He's a very protective person, often losing his quiet nature when people he cares about are involved, whether they need his assistance or not. He has a reckless view of his own life and low self-esteem, often blaming himself for things that had nothing to do with him. He'll also often keep his thoughts to himself for fear that his friends or family will leave him.

**Skills and Abilities:** His father wanted him to be able to do more than fight Grim and because of this he has a wide range of things he's attempted, though he's only ever stuck with playing music. He has a particular liking to the acoustic guitar. After he created his own weapons he found he rather enjoyed it and helped his sister create hers with her design, and made money by helping making weapons for people.

**Weapon(s) and fighting style: ******Heart and Truth: ****His weapons are a pair of Katanas that have the capability to transform into pistols. The design itself is basic, normal-sized Katanas that are sheer black with a cerulean blue spiral wrapping around the blades to the tip. The handle of the blades has an opening where dust can be placed allowing him to cover his weapon in a certain type of dust, though he normally uses it in the weapon's pistol mode which is revealed when the blade collapses in on the hilt revealing the barrel of the gun, the tip of the blade jutting out slightly so that it can still stab at close range if necessary.

**Semblance:** Slight Time Manipulation: He is able to slow down time around him by draining his aura. Because he remains at normal speed if he slows down time enough, draining more aura the slower and longer the effect, it appears to others as though he is moving at impossible speeds. Cyan, and anything he is touching and decides upon keeping at normal speed, see everything as though in slow motion. That said any projectiles, bullets and the like, will move at the same pace as everything around them as once he's no longer touching the item or person it is no longer in his normal time.

**Backstory/History:** Cyan was raised in Vale by his father who told him and his sister stories about their mother the legendary huntress. His sister was enraptured by the tales though Cyan has always believed his father was a fan of tall tales, he wants to show that Huntsman can make a difference.

**Team:** CRLN (Cerulean)


	2. Chapter 2

It only took a couple of minutes for me to find a large congregation of students. We'd barely walked in the door before a voice called my attention, "Ruby! Over here!" Looking in its direction I see a blonde girl and while I'd like to assume that this is the sister Ruby mentioned earlier they don't look anything alike. "I saved you a spot!"

"Oh! Hey, I gotta go!" Ruby turns to face Jaune and me. "I'll see you after the ceremony!"

"Hey, wait!" Jaune calls after her and I move to put my hand on his shoulder with the intent to tell him he's still got me. I'm stopped by an arm wrapping around my neck and dragging me away.

"There's my little bro!" Razz completely ignores Jaune as she pulls me to stand somewhere near the front. "How's your day going?"

"I was trying to hang out with some-," I don't get to finish my sentence.

"You already made friends?" Her lips tilt upward in a large smile. "I told you you'd be fine."

"Yes, you told me." My eyes roll and she snickers as if it's funny.

"I heard we're supposed to be put into teams, I hope you and your friends get along." She states I choose to ignore the subtle implications that she'd rather not be on my team.

"I kinda think that's a requisite of being friends…"

"Not necessarily."

"Ahem… I'll keep this brief." My eyes move to the stage to see Ozpin standing there, presumably ready to give his speech. "You have traveled here today in search of knowledge. To hone your craft and acquire new skills. And when you have finished, you plan to dedicate your life to the protection of the people. But I look amongst you and all I see is wasted energy in need of purpose, direction. You assume knowledge will free you of this but your time at this school will prove that knowledge can only carry you so far. It is up to you to take the first step."

He begins walking away as Glynda steps forward to take his place. "You will gather in the ballroom tonight. Tomorrow your initiation begins. Be ready. You are dismissed!"

"He seemed kinda distracted, don't ya think?" Razz breaks the silence I'd been enjoying after Glynda disappeared.

"I guess." My eyes see that some people are milling about, others are already leaving. I also catch Ruby, standing next to her presumed sister and the girl that she'd had a run-in with this morning.

I hung around Razz for the rest of the day until eventually, we split up to change before heading to the ballroom. I threw on a plain pair of sweats and a white t-shirt before grabbing the rest of my stuff in a duffle bag and moving to the ballroom. There wasn't a lot of stuff, I guess that happens when you throw a ton of kids into a ballroom and tell them to sleep there.

I fail to notice anybody I know or anywhere that I can lay down along the edges as they all seem to be taken by other students. I'm contemplating trying to sleep on the roof when a familiar voice calls my attention. "Hey, blue-hair!" Turning to face that direction I see Ruby and her presumed sister, who is waving me over. I kind of want to say no, not really in the mood for older sibling stuff right now.

But giving another look around the room I see Razz talking to a group of people and nowhere really for me to put my sleeping bag down. With a sigh, I move in that direction. When I get closer I hear Ruby's voice quietly talking to her sister, "Yang! You can't just tell a random boy you don't know to come over here." Closer now I note their own choice in sleeping attire and choose not to dwell on it for fear of being called out as a pervert.

"I'm Yang." The blonde says as she extends a hand for me to shake, which I do.

"H-hi." I get out my nerves from earlier returning. "I'm Cyan."

"Ruby told me how you helped the other night and earlier, so I figured I should thank you." She then eyes me and I suddenly feel very underdressed as I begin to move from foot-to-foot.

"I-it wasn't that big a deal. I didn't really do much of anything." A silence falls and I notice an empty spot close by and move to take it. "Is it cool if I lay here, I couldn't really find anywhere else," I ask to which Yang gives a wide smile before nodding her head.

"No problem with me, you Ruby?" I turn away from the girls and lay my bag down, placing my duffle stuffed with clothes to use as a pillow. I start to lay down when I hear the sound of a match being lit and my gaze sees the girl with Amber eyes I'd passed earlier with a candle and a book. If I wasn't worried about tomorrow I might consider pulling out a book my sister got me for my last birthday that I haven't had the chance to read yet.

I turn to say something to Ruby and Yang but notice that they're now missing. My gaze moves over the gym before I see them walking to the Amber-eyed girl and I kinda want to go over and watch the inevitable train wreck, but decide that sleep is probably the better choice.

I kind of regret my decision when after a couple of minutes after I've put my head down and closed my eyes I hear yelling coming from that direction. I start to lift my head to see if there's anything wrong but the room is quickly enveloped in darkness. So, I shrug my shoulders and place my head on my makeshift pillow and close my eyes.

When I open my eyes I hear the sound of somebody singing and see a girl with bright orange hair jumping all around a guy in green, his hair is black with a single magenta streak and they soon disappear. I force myself to sit up and see that most people are still sleeping.

Deciding that I can use the extra time to prepare I grab my stuff and move to a bathroom to get changed. I do my normal morning stuff, shower, brush my teeth, before throwing on the same outfit as yesterday, I ensure that my pistol holsters are secure to my belt before following the small group of students that have arisen to get some breakfast.

I scarf down whatever was put on my plate, too nervous about what's to come to even note what I just ate. On my way out the door to the locker room to get Heart and Truth. Unluckily running into someone. We both fall to the ground and I pull myself up quickly extending my hand before I look down at the figure in front of me.

"Sorry about that," I chuckle slightly and take in the guy's appearance. He's a Faunus judging by the ears that stick out of his purple head of hair. His hair is a light shade of purple and he seems well built. He stands probably about half a foot higher than myself once I help him back to his feet. He wasn't carrying any food so his shorts and shirt seemed to have avoided any mess.

"It's no problem," he says taking my hand as I pull him up. "We both coulda been paying more attention, I assume I'll see you around, but I'd like to get something to eat before the initiation." He moves past me without waiting for a response and I let out a sigh before continuing to the locker room.

When I enter the locker room I find my locker, which happens to be across from Ruby's. "What about Jaune, or Cyan?" Yang states as I enter.

"What about me?" I question, confusion clear on my face.

"Yang doesn't want to be on my team!" Ruby yells jumping up in front of me. "Tell her that's not nice!"

"Uh…" Words fail me as Ruby's close enough that I can feel her breath on my face. Heat rushes my cheeks as I back into my locker in an attempt to gain some space. Ruby opens her eyes and jumps back slightly, red tinting her pale cheeks. "W-why doesn't she want to be on your team?"

"You don't want to be on my team either, do you?" She questions, sounding hurt.

"I never said that." I wave my hands in large movements in front of me as if waving away a cloud. "I'd love to be on your team, which is why I was confused as to why Yang didn't want to be on your team."

"Oh."

"See Ruby," Yang says before an arm appears around my neck and my eyes widen at the situation that I now find myself in before the person begins giving me a noogie.

"That's my brother!" Razz exclaims, pushing me down as she ruffles my hair further.

"Come on Razz!" I manage to push her hand away.

"You must be my brother's friends, Ruby?" She questions the girl in question, who nods, before Razz turns to Yang, "Jaune?"

My eyes widen as Ruby lets out a snicker at her sister's expense. "What!?" Yang exclaims just as I hear Jaune let out a small scream before hearing a thud and turning to see him pinned to a wall.

"N-no." I point at him. "That's Jaune."

"Oh, I thought your description was a little off." She shrugs her shoulders as I finally manage to unlock my locker and grab Heart and Truth.

"Would all first-year students please report to Beacon Cliff for initiation?" Glynda's voice comes through over the intercom before repeating herself. I decide to move over to Jaune, hearing three sets of footsteps behind me as I make my way over.

"Havin' some trouble there, Ladykiller?" Yang questions once we reach his side.

"I don't understand…" He says as Ruby and I pull him to his feet. "My dad said all women look for is confidence. Where did I go wrong?"

"'Snow Angel' probably wasn't the best start." Razz points out before we all make our way to the cliff and find platforms to stand on.

Ozpin and Glynda stand in front of us, him holding a mug of something, Glynda with a tablet. "For years you have trained to become warriors. And today, your abilities will be evaluated in the Emerald Forest."

"Now, I'm sure many of you have heard rumors about the assignment of teams." Glynda cuts into the conversation. "Well, allow us to put an end to your confusion. Each of you will be given teammates… Today." From my left, I hear Ruby let out a whimper.

Ozpin begins again, "These teammates will be with you for the rest of your time here at Beacon. So it is in your best interest to be paired with someone with whom you can work well." Ruby lets out another noise and I look at her in worry. "That being said, the first person you make eye contact with after landing will be your partner for the next four years.

"What!?" My voice once again mixes with Ruby's.

The orange-haired girl from this morning turns to the boy she'd been with, "See? I told you!"

"After you've partnered up, make your way to the northern end of the forest. You will meet opposition along the way. Do not hesitate to destroy everything in your path, or you will die." Jaune lets out a nervous chuckle from my other side and I can't help the worry that settles into my gut. "You will be monitored and graded for the duration of your initiation. But our instructors will not intervene. You will find an abandoned temple at the end of the path containing several relics. Each pair must choose one, and return it to the top of the cliff. We will regard that item, as well as your standing, and grade you appropriately. Are there any questions?"

"Yeah, um, sir-." Jaune starts before getting interrupted.

"Good! Now, take your positions." I pull out Heart and Truth, ready to switch them to their Katana form if needed.

"You got this Cy," I mutter to myself.

"Uh, sir? I've got, um, a question." Jaune tries again, not noticing the students being catapulted. "So, this landing strategy thing, uh, w-what is it? You're, like, dropping us off or something?"

"No. You will be falling." Ozpin monotones.

"Oh, I see. So, like, did you hand out parachutes for us?"

"No. You will be using your own landing strategy."

"Uh Huh… Yeah." Yang throws on a pair of shades before winking at Ruby and being launched.

"We got this Ruby," I say before she's flung. "We got this." Then I follow. Flying through the air feels amazing, so amazing that I almost forget that I have to stop myself from crashing to the ground and killing myself. I remember when I'm close enough to make out specific leaves on the trees. I flick my wrist switching Heart to its Katana mode and stab it into a tree as I slide down it managing to slow my descent so I don't die. I do, however, end up falling on my butt.

I reach up to pull Heart out of the tree as I hear a growl behind me. The blade comes free just in time as I swing it around, cleaving the claw off of a Beowolf. A creature of Grimm that looks like a werewolf with several bones sticking out of its body. It lets out a loud howl as its claw falls to the ground and begins to disintegrate. It swings its other hand at me and I duck under the swing bringing Truth around, still in its pistol form, and pulling the trigger, a bullet entering from its jaw and coming out its skull, the beast collapsing to the ground.

"That was pretty easy, I guess." I shrug, deciding that keeping Heart in its Katana form and Truth in its pistol mode is best for now so that I can switch between melee and range seamlessly. I begin walking forward before I see four more Beowolves appear, one being slightly bigger than the others. Guess he's the alpha. "How are you guys today?" My voice comes out steady as I place myself in a position where I can easily defend myself. Two of the smaller ones rush toward me at the same time and I shoot at one, hitting it in the leg causing it to stumble slightly so I can turn Heart on its friend managing to cleave its head from its body. Before his friend leaps toward me. I manage to position my blade in its direction watching as it impales itself on my blade barely pulling my face far enough away that it doesn't scratch me as it falls to the ground, its body already starting to disintegrate.

Turning to the last two I can't help but smile, I haven't had this much fun in a while. "You want some?" I don't get the chance to do anything as a black glowing arrow pierces the skull of the big one, confusing the little one for a moment before I shoot it in the head. I turn as a girl drops behind me. She stands barely taller than myself, a smile on her face and a bow in her hand.

"Guess we're partners now." I decide to look her over as she apparently decides the same, her gaze moving up and down my body. Her hair is pure black, easily reaching the middle of her back. She wears a skirt that reaches just above her knees, allowing anyone clear view of her legs, a long-sleeve dark green shirt with a sleeveless black vest overtop. "Are you even old enough to be here?"

"No?" I state and she shakes her head. "Thanks for the help back there, but I coulda handled it."

"I know, I've been watching you since you killed the first one." She says as casual as possible. "I wanted to ensure I wasn't partnering up with someone incompetent, you should do, then I got bored so I decided to join."

"Man, I'm not incompetent, I feel great." Sarcasm drips from my words as I switch Truth to its Katana form. "Since you've got your bow and seem to have fantastic aim, while mine is average, at best, it might be best for me to draw their attention with my Katanas and then you can stand back and shoot."

"I don't plan on taking orders from a child!" She snaps before rubbing her chin in thought. "Though your plan isn't without merit. We'll try it. Oh, I'm Nix by the way."

"Cyan, just call me Cy since we're gonna be partners for the next four years." She nods and begins walking again, though she lets me step barely in front of her so I can be the target of any Grimm attacks, she continues to give me instructions on where to go, though I only roll my eyes. As we walk, I take another glance and notice that she doesn't have any arrows with her.

"It's my semblance," she answers my unasked question. "I can create physical objects using my aura, the more aura, the stronger the item."

"That's actually really cool," I say almost cutting myself with Heart as I go to rub my chin before catching myself.

"How'd you get in if you're not old enough?" She asks, at least she's friendly enough to try and get to know me.

"I was in the bathroom," I start, a smirk growing on my face at the confusion that takes over her face.

"What?"

"It's how the story starts."

"We don't have time for storytime."

"I don't really think we have anything other than time until we find the temple." So I tell her the story. I get to about where I began fighting the goons when a couple of Ursai jump out at us. They're large bear-like creatures with bones jutting out along their spines. I smile and charge forward using Heart to deflect the claw of one while attempting to stab the other. "So I told the girl I'd take care of the thugs while she went after cool hat guy." My blade pierces the flesh on the leg of one and I have to roll to the side as the other tries to take a bite out of my shoulder, a pure black arrow piercing its shoulder.

"Maybe you should focus on fighting!" Nix shouts in annoyance.

"I'm an excellent multi-tasker!" A paw goes to slam into me and I have to raise both blades in an x-formation in front of me to block the strike, the weight of the bear pushing me down to my knee. "So I fought the guys, I hit one guy below the belt on instinct, I tried apologizing but it didn't seem to change much. In the end, I beat them," Nix shoots an arrow the Ursai holding me down causing it to step back. She does a flip over my head pulling her bow apart into two black daggers and slashing the creature's stomach. "Then, I turn around and Goodwitch is behind me with the girl and the next thing I know I'm in an interrogation room." I flick Heart to its pistol mode and load it with fire dust. I pull the trigger and the bullet flies into Ursai number one's mouth and explodes, obliterating its head and it collapses to the ground. I flick Heart back to its Katan mode and slip past Nix, roll under the other Ursai's claw and stab my blade into its jaw, ending its life as it collapses on top of me. Nix helps me out and I wipe my blades clean of any Grimm remnants.

"Are you done yet?" Nix asks, seemingly exasperated.

"Pretty much, that's when Ozpin showed up and invited me to Beacon," I say smugly as we begin walking again.

"I assume Ozpin also invited the 'cute girl with the red cloak.'" She throws air quotes up and heat rushes my cheeks as I give a meek nod before switching my weapons to pistol form and placing them in their holsters, not wanting to hold them as we walk anymore.

"Uh, y-yeah," I say wishing I'd caught myself before saying that, thankfully I'd caught myself when I told Razz.

"Aw!" My eyes widen as a head of blonde hair steps into view. "You think my baby sister's cute?"

"Y-Yang?" My face warms up even more as I wish that any Grimm would show up at this moment to change the topic of conversation, sadly I'm not that lucky. The girl with Amber eyes steps out behind her.

"I think they have it handled," she says, her gaze falling on the two dead Grimm behind us. "I think the temple is this way."

'Thank you!' I give silently as we begin walking. Yang runs up to my side as the other girl and Nix take the lead this time.

"So…" Yang starts as we walk.

"I-it was just an observation!" I say, my hands moving in front of me trying to wave away any more embarrassment.

"Uh-huh." Yang's smile grows as she walks forward to join the other two. It's only a couple of minutes after that when we step on a cliff and I see some sort of ruin. "Think this is it?"

"Most likely," Nix responds before following the amber-eyed girl.

"What's her name?" I ask Yang, my embarrassment from before now gone as I point at the girl.

"That's Blake." When we enter I look around and see different chess pieces.

"Chess pieces?" Blake vocalizes my thoughts.

"Some of them are missing," Yang adds. "Looks like we weren't the first ones here."

"Well, I guess we should pick one." Blake relents as I step in front of the black king.

"How about a cute little pony?" Yang asks as she grabs the golden knight. I look to Nix who nods as I pick up the black king.

"Sure," Blake says, she doesn't really seem to care all that much. We then meet up in the center of the temple and I can't help but take a look around, 'was this a man-made disaster, or did the Grimm do this?'

"That wasn't too hard." Yang breaks me from my thoughts.

"Well, it's not like this place is very difficult to find," Blake adds. My head shoots to the side when I hear a high pitched shriek.

"Some girls in trouble!" Yang points out. "Blake, did you hear that? What should we do?"

"Heads up!" My head shoots up at the familiar voice of Ruby. My mind jumps into instinct and because she's coming in so fast I activate my semblance so that everyone seems to be moving in tar before I run over and step on one of the pedestals and leaping up to the top of the ruins and then I jump up, grabbing Ruby and pulling her into my chest before turning my back to the ground and deactivating my semblance.

Time resumes normally and my back slams into the ground knocking the wind out of me from the pressure of hitting the ground with my own weight and Ruby's added weight. "Cy?" She looks down at me as I give a thumbs up before forcing myself to a standing position. For me, that was probably about thirty seconds, to everyone else it was about five.

"How'd you get up there so fast?" Nix questions. "Do you have a speed semblance?" I shake my head but can't explain as a figure slams into a tree right in front of us.

"Did your sister just fall from the sky?" Blake questions Yang. Yang doesn't get the chance to respond as our attention is drawn to the other side of the forest where trees begin falling. An Ursa falls to the ground, dead, at the same time the girl from this morning rolls off of its back.

"Aww. It's broken." Her friend steps out from behind it as she begins inspecting it.

"Nora." He starts, panting for breath. "Please, don't ever do that again." He seems confused for a moment as she'd ignored him and ran over to the relics, looking at the golden rook.

"I'm Queen of the castle, I'm Queen of the castle!" She sings out in a happy tone and my eyes widen in confusion.

"NORA!" Her friend calls her attention causing her to let out a giggle before giving a mock salute.

"Coming Ren!" Meanwhile, Blake continues to state the crazy that is our lives, apparently.

"Did that girl just ride in on an Ursa?" Yang once again fails to respond as a screeching noise brings our attention to another part of the forest as the redhead that had pinned Jaune to the wall in the locker rooms, I believe her name was Pyrrha, comes running out with a Death Stalker on her tail. The Death Stalker is a giant scorpion with bone plating that acts as armor, I recall.

"Jaune!" She shouts out after avoiding the Death Stalkers claws. I hear Jaune's voice from the tree and assume that's the shape that flew by earlier. Ruby seems excited about the Death Stalker and jumps up causing Yang to bring her attention to her sister.

"Ruby?"

"Yang!" The two make to hug before Nora jumps between them.

"Nora!"

"Did she just run all the way here with a Deathstalker on her tail?" Blake points out again, and I see that Yang is growing frustrated and I take a small step backward, not wanting to be anywhere near her outburst.

"I can't take it anymore!" Her eyes glow a bright red, and it seems as though she literally exploded. "Could everyone just chill out for two seconds before something crazy happens again?" Ren joins those of us that stand in front of the temple before Ruby pats her sister's arm before looking up.

"Um… Yang?" My gaze moves up and I see the girl in the white dress hanging from a Nevermore, a giant bird-like Grimm.

"How could you leave me!?" She shouts down to us.

"I said 'jump.'" Ruby helpfully points out.

"That's why you fell from the sky!?" How? Why is that even a thing? My gaze moves back to Ruby who seems to be looking away in embarrassment.

"She's gonna fall." Blake points out in her monotone way.

"She'll be fine." Ruby counters.

"She's falling." Ren mimics Blake's own tone. Then I see Jaune jump out of the tree he'd landed in and catch the girl in his arms. He says something that I can't make out before he realizes that gravity still applies to him and he falls to the ground face-first. The girl landing on his back.

"My hero." She says, boredly examining her nails.

"My back…" Pyrrha gets flung by the Death Stalker and lands in front of me.

"Great!" Yang exclaims. "The gang's all here! Now we can die together!"

"Not if I can help it!" Ruby states before charging head-on to the Death Stalker. It easily bats her away and I find my feet moving toward her before I can process anything. "D-Do-Don't worry! Totally fine!" She starts running toward us as Yang runs toward her, myself following for some reason unknown to me. The Nevermore flies in and shoots its feathers, pinning Ruby's cloak to the ground and then I activate my semblance, drawing Heart and Truth, flicking them into their blade mode.

I move past Ruby and manage to position my blades in X-formation, the stinger pushing against my blades, hanging just over my face. The action breaks my concentration and time resumes as normal, my back bent as I stand over Ruby.

"Cyan?" Her voice enters my ears.

"Get yourself out of here Ruby, this thing isn't light," I grunt out before the girl in the white dress steps up to my side and shoots out ice freezing the Death Stalker in place, allowing me to take a step backward and drop my swords to my side. "Thanks."

"Weiss…" Ruby mutters.

"You are so childish." The girl, Weiss, starts and I open my mouth to defend Ruby before she continues. "And dimwitted, and hyperactive. And don't even get me started on your fighting style. And I suppose, I can be a bit… difficult." She says it like the word is some foreign concept to her and I almost laugh. "But if we're going to do this we're going to have to do this together. So if you quit trying to show off I'll be…" She trails off trying to think of the word she wants to use, "nicer."

"I'm not trying to show off." Ruby counters. "I want you to know I can do this."

"You're fine," Weiss admits and I lose the glare I'd unknowingly grown. I barely hear Ruby say something about knees and look at her in confusion before extending my hand.

"You okay?" She takes my hand and looks on the other side of the ice and see the Death Stalker struggling to get out of the ice.

Yang comes up behind us and pulls Ruby into a death grip, I mean, hug. "So happy you're okay!" She looks at me and nods. "Thanks, Cy." We rejoin the rest of the group as the Nevermore starts to circle around.

"Guys, that things circling back." Jaune points out my thoughts nervously. "What are we gonna do?"

"Look," Weiss starts, "there's no sense in dilly-dallying. Our objective is right in front of us."

"She's right," Ruby says from between Yang myself. "Our mission is to grab an artifact and make it back to the cliffs. There's no point in fighting these things."

"Run and live." Jaune gives a receptive nod. "That is an idea I can get behind." Ruby grabs the other gold knight and Jaune the other gold rook.

"Time we left." Ren states and I look to see the ice holding the Death Stalker begin to crack. Before anything else can be said I hear another cracking sound and let out a sigh.

"You've got to be kidding me." The others stop moving and look to see a King Taijitu break through. A snake with two halves, one white, the other black. The difference here is that something or someone is hanging from the fang of the black half of the snake. Razz has her hook blade stuck in its tooth and is hanging by her blade. "Razz!" The snake moves past us into the other side of the forest as the Faunus I met this morning bursts through, panting and out of breath. "You!" He looks up at me. "Grab a relic and follow me!" I turn to face the others. "I'm going after my sister, you guys get out of here."

I sprint after the giant snake before anyone can respond though I do hear two sets of footsteps behind me. A brief look behind me confirms that it's Nix and the Faunus. I draw my weapons and begin opening fire on the snake's second head that has turned to try and fend us off. I have to jump to the side to avoid being eaten and the other head flings around to look at us, my sister flying from its mouth and slamming into the tree next to me.

"You led us here," the Faunus states, a pair of claws extending from gauntlets on his hands. "What do you want to do?"

"Nix, Razz, use your ranged capabilities to give us some cover fire." Razz nods while Nix opens her mouth to respond. "Please Nix, I'm not giving an order." She relents with a slight nod of her head. "You," I gesture to the Faunus.

"Lennie." He cuts in as my sister and Nix begin firing at the two heads, black arrows, and bullets flying over our heads.

"You think you can handle one head while I get the other?" He nods and I flick Heart to its blade mode keeping Truth in pistol form I shoot a few times at the black head in an attempt to get its attention. It wheels around on me in an instant and I smile as I leap over its attempt to grab me, landing on its head. I begin firing with Truth and attempt to slice with Heart but it shakes its heads and I barely touch its scales before I fall off, the white head making a move on me now. "Are you kidding me!?" I shout out as I leap over the head letting out a small laugh as the head slams into the other one. The humor drains away to confusion when I see that Lennie stands in front of the black head and the snake doesn't seem to care. It must be his semblance. "Lennie!" He looks up to me. His claws aren't long enough to pierce through its flesh to get to its brain.

I throw him Heart and switch Truth to its Katana form, thankfully he catches the blade. "I'll keep it distracted, use that to kill it." He nods as I use the blade to slash at both heads, barely scraping the scales on both but enough that they put all their focus on me. I roll out of the way of a bite from the white one as the black one comes from the other direction. A black arrow soars over my head and hits the gumline of the head causing it to reel back, I'll have to thank Nix later. I roll out of the way of another attack by the black head as the white head explodes and I see Lennie standing there. Then, Razz runs past me and takes a swing at the giant snake, her hook blade catching the tooth of the creature.

"That's what you tried the last time!" Lennie calls out and I mentally groan, of course, my sister would try the same thing that failed the last time again. Though, this seems to yield a different result as the fang snaps off and rolls to my feet. I grab the fang with my now empty hand and run toward the snake, jumping onto my sister's shoulder and pushing off, using Truth I plant it into its nose and spin myself around, pushing the fang into its eye, deep enough that it explodes and Truth flies across the clearing.

"Yes!" Razz shouts out in glee, placing her hook blade on her waist.

"You're. Insane." Lennie pants out handing her their chess piece, a black king.

"Hey, Cy." Nix draws my attention as I pick up Truth and take Heart back from Lennie switching them to pistol mode and holstering them.

"Yeah?"

"You want to tell me how you got to that girl that fast if you don't have a speed semblance?"

"You think he has a _speed_ semblance?" Razz starts laughing loudly, "it's the exact opposite!" Razz has always found immense pleasure in the fact that everyone thinks my semblance makes me fast. I roll my eyes as she calms down enough to explain.

"Jaune Arc. Lie Ren. Pyrrha Nikos. Nora Valkyrie. The four of you retrieved the white rook pieces. From this day forward, you will work together as… Team JNPR [Juniper]!" Ozpin explains as applause breaks out for the team. "Lead by Jaune Arc!" Jaune looks completely confused and I laugh at him slightly. It comes harder when Pyrrha punches his shoulder lightly and he falls over.

"Lennie Winchester. Cyan Briggs. Nix Le. Razz Briggs." Myself and my new teammates move to stand on the stage. "The four of you retrieved the black knight pieces. From this day forward, you will work together as… Team CRLN [Cerulean]!" Ozpin exclaims and I look at Nix, she'll probably be our leader, though Lennie could probably do well, the way he used his semblance was great. "Lead by Cyan Briggs!" I nod for a moment in acceptance before his words sink in.

"Wait," I can't finish my thought as Razz grabs me and begins to ruffle my hair.

"Told you you were better than me!"

"Congratulations!" We walk off the stage, Nix giving me the stink eye, Razz holding me with her arm around my neck, and Lennie congratulating me. "And finally, Blake Belladonna. Ruby Rose. Weiss Schnee. And Yang Xiao Long. The four of you retrieved the white knight pieces. From this day forward, you will work together as… Team RWBY [Ruby]!" I can't help but snicker at the way their names went together. "Lead by… Ruby Rose!"

"There you go, Ruby!" I call out she looks out to the crowd in my general direction and smiles before Yang grabs ahold of her sister.

"Looks like things are shaping up to be an interesting year," Ozpin concludes before we're lead to our dorms.

**Here's Nix's Character thing, it's not as in-depth as Cyan's but I created it, I once again say to take the personality with a grain of salt:**

**Name:** Nix Le

**Age:** 18

**Color:** Onyx

**Race:** Human

**Occupation/Setting:** First-Year Beacon Student

**Gender:** Female

**Appearance: **Wavy shadow black hair that reaches about the middle of her back, her eyes are a deep shade of gray. Her skin is pale, a stark contrast to the shade of her hair and outfit. She stands at 5'7 with a lean build that gives her good movement.

She wears a black skirt that reaches just above her knees and a black t-shirt with one white line down the center and a pure black vest overtop her shirt.

**Personality:** She has a strong superiority complex and a very strategic mind. She believes herself to be the most important one in the room no matter who else might be there, though she does admit, for strategy, that others are needed in combat. She often comes off as rude without trying.

**Skills and Abilities:** She enjoys anything that uses her mind, board games, books, and as such comes across as a teacher's pet. Her favorite thing to do is play Remnant the Game and is undefeated.

**Weapon(s) and fighting style: **She has a bow that can be separated into a pair of daggers.

**Semblance:** Aura Smith: She can create physical objects using her aura.

**Backstory/History:** Nix's uncle raised her in a book store and because of that she has a love for books themselves and she was the apple of her uncle's eye, giving her an over-inflated sense of self. She spent more time with books than people and read stories of the heroes, huntsman, and huntresses, and determined that's what she wanted to do with her life.

**Team:** CRLN (Cerulean)


End file.
